Warp Drive
The Warp Drive is the most common form of traveling propulsion available. Its remarkable power to travel faster than light without breaking the laws of physics is utilized by many races. Warp When referring to warp it does not always mean the type of propulsion. Warping refers to the general warping of space time. This can be from causing bumps, tears, ruptures and bends. All objects with mass cause small delves in the space time fabric. Objects with lots of mass effect it even more. Objects with astronomical amounts of mass such as collapsed stars cause an area of infinite mass stretching space time as much as physically possible. This is known as a black hole. For more information please see Spatial & Temporal Anomalies. The force carrier of gravity the Graviton warps space massively even though it has no mass. Other particles such as Dechyons and Tachyons. Warp Drive A Warp Drive is a artificial device that is capable of warping space. This is used to move space crafts at exceptional speeds. The warp drive is the most common form of propulsion and may races across the galaxy use it. Despite this, most races systems look and operate very simerly. However it does require quite a lot of power to run. Warp is not a constant speed, there are many wap factors listed further down the page. History The warp drive was one of the most fundamental inventions in the whole of human history. It was this device that allowed for the meeting of new races and easy interstellar travel. With this the Galactic Federation could really become galactic. Every Primary Race has warp capability and many small alien races and colonies have some warp capabilities as well. How It Is Possible When traveling at warp you technically are not traveling faster than the speed of light as this is impossible. You are however getting from A to B in a time that would mean you must be traveling faster than the speed of light. This is possible as its not the ship that's moving, its the space around it. The space in front of the ship is pinched and compressed together and the space behind the ship is stretched out. When the space become normal again you will find you have actually traveled forwards. Stretching and compressing space in this manner a high speeds can allow a craft to travel many times faster then than the speed of light without actually breaking the laws of physics. Power Source To excite the plasma to an extent that it will be able to create a warp field around the ship requires a large amount of energy. Human ships mostly use Matter/Antimatter Reactors. However some do use Dark Matter Reactors. Other races use their own form of Energy Generation to supply power to their warp drive. Typical Components This is the typical set up and typical components used on a ship for warp. Legoland and Human ships follow this exactly. Power Source This is often a reactor of some kind. Human ships use Matter/Antimatter Reactors and sometimes Dark Matter Reactors. Most of the time this power generator will provide enough power for the warp drive as well as the rest of the ships systems. The electricity generated from this is then sent through a power conduit. Power Conduit Power Conduits run throughout ships. Some carrying low voltages and other high voltages. The conduits for the warp drive are often very high voltage and amperage with low resistance. These run from the power reactor to the nacelles. Nacelles The nacelles contain the primary parts of the warp drive. It is split up into 2 parts, the Energy Injectors and the Warp Coils. There are usally 2 nacelles on a ship, one on each side. Some more advanced ships have 3 or even 4 necelles. Energy Injectors This takes energy/power from the power conduits and uses it to excite drive plasma. The injectors then intermittently inject the drive plasma into the warp coils, the faster it is injected the higher the warp factor. They also regulate the flow of plasma entering and exiting the nacelles. They help to maintain a constant pressure and make sure the plasma is circulating the system at the right speed. Warp Coils They warp coils are the part of the system that actually make the warp field around the craft. They take the high energy drive plasma and use it to create the warp field. The more plasma they receive dictates the extent of the warp, the faster each pulse of plasma dictates how many warps will happen a second. This ultimately controls the warp factor. When the plasma has lost all of its energy traveling through the warp coils it is sent back round to the injectors to be re excited. Drive Plasma This is the plasma that holds the energy from the power source. The energy is used to excite the atoms of the plasma and then it is sent through the warp coils. The massive electromagnetic field from this plasma activates the warp coils and creates a warp field. When the plasma exits the last warp coil it has lost all of its energy so it is sent through a plasma conduit back round to the injectors to get re excited. As the plasma merely acts as a carrier and is not itself used up it acts like a circular system and never needs replacing. Plasma Conduit This is a special conduit to transport plasma around the nacelles. It has very strong shielding and can resist a high temperature. Warp Field The warp field is what actually warps space. It is created by the warp coils when high energy, electromagnetic plasma passes through them. The field is not constant. It oscillates back and forth as a result of plasma being injected in increments. This is necessary to create the warping action. If space time is disrupted it is hard to create a stable war field. If this happens then the ship can not go to warp otherwise it wound fly off in the wrong direction causing stress on the hull making it buckel. Warp Signature If a ship had been in a region of space whilst traveling at warp it leaves whats called a warp signature. It is a trace/ trail that show when the ship was there and which direction it is now traveling. The trail only remain there for a few hours. It is cause as when space is warped and then returned back to its original position, it only returns to 98% of its normal shape. The final 2% takes long to fully return back to its original shape. Warp Factors The warp factor is the speed of the warp. For instance, warp 2 is faster than warp 1. Warp 1 is light speed. It is almost impossible to travel slower then that using warp technology. That is because sending less energy to the Energy Injectors would result in an unstable warp field. After warp 1 there is warp 2 through 9. The exact speed of warp is unknow. All that is known is that warp 1 is equal to the speed of light in a vacuum. Each warp factor does not have the same increment between each other, it is unknown by how much one warp factor differs from another. It is similer to being expondential. After warp 9 the energy requirement increases rapidly. Legolands high end ships can achieve a warp factor of warp 9.5. After that it becomes highly inefficient to run. This seed is very fast and so is sufficient for most ships. However, if you wish to go faster you must use a different method of propulsion. Varieties Not all warp drives are the same. Smaller ships cant house giant warp coils and so smaller models are used. Marks Mark 1 - A mark 1 warp drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 2. Mark 2 - A mark 2 warp drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 4. Mark 3 - A mark 3 warp drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 6. Mark 4 - A mark 4 warp drive can travel at a maximum speed of warp factor 8. Mark 5 - A mark 5 warp drive can travel faster than warp factor 8. The highest warp factor using a warp drive has been recorded at warp 9.8, this was done by The Droid Alliance. Classes You also get different classes of warp drive. Class 5 - Very inefficient, uses lots of energy and cant be ran for long periods of time. This costs very little to build. Class 4 - Not very efficient, consumes quite a lot of energy, will over heat after running it for a few hours. This costs a little to build to build. Class 3 - An alright efficiency, consumes a fair amount of energy, can be ran for many hours before having to cool down. This costs a fair amount to build. Class 2 - Quite efficient, does not require much energy, can be ran for days without needing to be shut down. This costs quite a lot to build. Class 1 - Very efficient, consumes little energy, can be ran for a few weeks before needing to cool down and refuel. This costs a lot to build. Users Humans - Legoland and the rest of the human race uses this extensively. It is the most common method of propulsion. Hackabots - Hackabot ships are all equip with warp drives of factor 9.52. Magnatex - The Magnatex creature itself can warp space. It uses none of the systems mentioned above. The Plague - The Plague Veladrones use warp drive up to warp factor 9.1. The Droid Alliance - All droid ships have warp drives capable of reaching warp 9.8. This is the best warp achieved by any race using a warp drive alone, it is unknown how it is done without using massive amounts of power. The Aliens - Most alien ships can travel at warp 8. The alien mother ships can travel at warp 9. The Cubix - The cubix uses a unknow method to warp space a it can travel at Quantum Leap. See propulsion and Quantum Leap for more information. Other - Many other small races and civilizations have warp capability. Trivia *Based on the star trek warp drive *This is possible in real life but requires momentus amounts of power. *There are other types of propulsion that warp space but does not work in the same way. See Propulsion for more information. *The theoretical maximum fr warp travel (Not necessarily the warp drive) is warp factor 32.105. See propulsion for more. *It is possible to rip a hole in space time if traveling at a high enough warp. It has not been done as it is impossible to get to that warp factor as it is Quantum Leap. *The Cubix can travel at warp factors that should not only not be possible but should also rip a hole in space time . It is unknown how it is possible and why this does not happen. Links of Relevance And Interest *The Primary Races *Propulsion *Energy Generation *Matter/Antimatter Reactor *Quantum Leap *Hyper Drive *Graviton Displacement Drive Current Status Still the most common form of propulsion in the galaxy. The Droid Alliance still has the best and most efficient warp drive. Category:Propulsion